New family capitulo 23
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: LARRY GO ON A KISS CARRIE! KISS THE GIIIRL LARRIE :DDD MUCHO LARRIE,ya puse demasiado Corney,ahora le toca a esta paerja X3


**LARRIE LARRIE LARRIE LARRIE Y MAS LARRIE X33333...**

**ENTREN Y LEAN :DDDD**

* * *

**Cap23:Kiss the Girl**

en la cabaña de Kin y Kon…Laney, Corey y Kin y Kon planearon una noche para Carrie y Lenny solos en la cabaña,

Corey:chicos ya saben el plan vamos

Lenny estaba en la cocina y Carrie viendo TV los 4 chicos se acercaron a ellos.

Kin:Chicos, tenemos que irnos adiós!

Lenny:Y que van a hacer?

Corey:Nosotros emm, Kon tiene una cita con Clare,Kin ira a una convención que esta por aquí y Laney y yo emm tenemos una cita

Lenny:Con que una cita con Laney, Corey?

Corey:Emm…si..digo no..digo sii….-dijo poniendose rojo igual que Laney

Laney:Si nosotros tenemos una cita!-dijo espontáneamente -cierto core? ·/·

Corey:Siii ·/·

Kon:Bueno tenemos que irnos, adios! No nos esperen-dijo dejando a los dos confusos

Carrie:y bien que te gustaría hacer?-

Lenny:quieres ver una película?

Carrie;Claro, pero si yo escojo la película! Veamos-Carrie miraba algunas películas y vio una que se llamaba "la sirenita" -Lens aquí hay una se llama "la sirenita"

Lenny:Emm, Care esa es una película de Disney….es de niños

Carrie:Porfavor Lens quisiera verla si?-pregunto Carrie con su carita! •u•

Lenny:Esta bien .\\\\\\\\. Lenny puso la película

Lenny y Carrie veian la película, y en las partes mas emocionales Carrie lloraba y reia, Carrie tomo la mano de Lenny accidentalmente y puso a Lenny mas rojo de lo que estaba su cabello…en ese momento Sebastián el cangrejo intentaba que el principe Eric y Ariel se besaran….Lenny se puso mas rojo…

**_There you see her,_**

**_Sitting there across the way._**

**_Carrie tomo la mano de Lenny de nuevo…_**

**_She don't got a lot to say_**

**_But there's somethin' about her…_**

**_Los dos estaban callados, y Lenny peleando con sus pensamientos…_**

**_And you don't know why_**

**_But you're dying to try you wanna_**

**_Kiss the girl…_**

OH genial primero la película ahora esta canción que viene? OH no estas hormonas, esto esta mal. El podría pelear con cualquier sujeto que se le cruzaba pero el no podía resistir estar al lado de Lenny viendo una película SOLOS… prefiero que me torture Clare

**_Yes you want her, look it her you know you do._**

Lenny Pov

Estupida cancion, muere stupida cancion y librame de esta miseria! Muere! Todo esto es causa tuya! Estupida cancion!

**_Possible she wants you too,_**

**_There is one way to ask her._**

**_No, no le voy a preguntar…aunque me guste mucho y por lo mucho que la ame no le voy a preguntar… NO NO!_**

**_It don't take a word, not a single word go on and_**

**_Kiss the girl…_**

Entupidas hormonas, porque no hay alguien interrumpiendo cuando se necesita! Estupida canción!

_**Sha la lalala**_

_**My oh my, looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**No,yo no soy timido es solo que…. Que me esta pasando con esa estupida cancion?**_

_**Ain't gonna, kiss the girl**_

Estoy deacuerdo NO VOY A BESAR A CARRIE, porque la estoy mirando? Que estoy haciendo? Esa estupida canción esta haciendo que me mato yo mismo!

**_Sha la lalala_**

**_Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad_**

**_You gonna miss the girl!_**

NO, YO NO TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ESTUPIDA CANCION!

-Lenny miro a Carrie y ella a el mientras que el maldecia sus hormonas-

**_Now's you're moment,_**

Esta vez estoy deacuerdo…si Corey y Laney estan juntos (no lo están XD)yo tambien deberia estar con la persona que amo…

**_Floating in a blue lagoon._**

**_Boy you better do it soon,_**

**_No time will be better._**

**_She don't say a word,_**

**_And she won't say a word until you,_**

**_Kiss the girl._**

Estamos a unos centimetros de nuestos labios, y sabia que algo o alguien iba a arruinar este momento y creo que eran Kin y Kon pero no lo era, los dos nos sonrojamos!

Espera, retrocedamos, YO ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESAR A CARRIE! Oh que estaba haciendo! Estupidas hormonas, estupida cancion!

_**Sha la lalalala**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look like the boy too shy,**_

NO, no voy a intentar…emm de nuevo…en besar a Carrie! Yo no la voy a besar!

Oh no Carrie me esta mirando, con esos ojos Azules! Por favor que alguien me mate!

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._**

**_Sha la lalalala_**

**_Ain't that sad?_**

Estupida cancion détente, espera creo que hay alguien que esta arruinando nuestro momento, pero no me importa.

**_Ain't it a shame?_**

Me voy a volver loco con esa cancion, malditas hormonas! Tengo a una chica atrctiva a mi lado y que estoy haciendo! Que suerte tienes Larry… NO NO!

**_Sha la lalalala_**

**_Don't be scared,_**

**_You got the mood prepared,_**

Bueno, estamos solos en la cabaña viendo una pelicula de Disney con Carrie, no esta mal…espera! ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS!

**_Go on and kiss the girl!_**

Oh nunca me fije en lo sexy que es Carrie ella se ve tan…OH NO OTRA VEZ QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? Esta vez alguien vino!

_"Sabemos que estan aqui Kin y Kon!" dijo Corey_

_"aquí no están core"dijo Laney "volvamos a donde estabamos!"_

_"bueno, ya que el no esta aqui nos vamos"-dijo el arruinador de momentos Corey ¬¬_

_ellos dos pensaron "otra vez arruinan este momento ¬¬"_

y con Lenny maldiciendo todo ademas de la cancion…

**_Sha la lalalala_**

**_Don't stop now!_**

Que importa lo que ellos digan los que se suponen ser mis amigos, interrumpiendo cada momento.

**_Don't try to hide it how,_**

Lenny recordaba todos los momentos en el que pasaban ellos juntos, el recordo cuando ellos estaban tocando juntos en el escenario, y cuando Carrie se deprimió o cuando Lenny fue lastimado por Corey,un Yunke y un mazo…

Lenny:Larry eres un idiota!—se decia el mismo

**_You want to kiss the girl!_**

Dije que no la voy a besar! Gracias por la cancion pero no! No puede pasar esa cancion ¡! Oh no ahora viene el shalalala!

**_Sha la lalalala_**

**_Float along,_**

**_And listen to the song!_**

He escuchado esta cancion que me parece que a durado mas de lo que esperaba, y lo peor es que mis hormonas tambien cantan! Dicen "besa a Carrie" una y otra vez, ahora tengo jaqueca! Gracias estupida cancion ¬¬

**_The song say kiss the girl!_**

Lenny:DEJA DE ESTAR EN MI CABESA, ME ESTAS HACIENDO UNA MALA JUGADA

Carrie:Lens, que pasa?,nesecitaS tu inhalador?

Lenny:No gracias, Carrie-decia nervioso-es una….tradición de mi país!

Carrie:umm en serio? Y que pasa después?-

Lennynunca te lo imaginarias, Care

Carrie:esta bien amigo...

Porque siempre me dice "amigo"  
maldición otra vez esa cancion

**_Sha la lalala_**

**_The music play,_**

**_Do what the music say!_**

Varias cosas pasaban en la querida mente de Lenny: "estupida cancion, estupidas hormonas…"

**_You got to kiss the girl!_**

NO!

**_You've got to kiss the girl!_**

NO!

**_You wanna kiss the girl!_**

Bueno, sii

**_You've gotta kiss the girl!_**

NO!

**_Go on and kiss the girl!_**

Esta bien, lo hare!

Lenny beso a Carrie, un beso dulce y corto,Carrie estaba con los ojos abiertos y Lenny todo sonrojado luego se separo

Lenny se separo de ella y dijo, _"ahora te ves…"_

Y Kon pauso el video y dijo_ "estamos bien por ahora con Carrie y Lenny, todavía falta Corey y Laney cierto Kin?_

Kin: muy cierto hermanito…muy cierto wuajajaja

-Lenny:Ahora te ves... Kin..Kon?-dijo Lenny y dejo caer a Carrie- Kon? que haces con una camara de video?

Kon:emmm, grabandolos?-dijo el muy inocente de Kon

Lenny: oye la gente nesecita privacidad

Kin:claro hay te la dejo-dijo y se fue junto a Kon

Carrie:eh?

Lenny:bien...Care lo que te quiero decir es que...

Laney:Core te gusto la pelicula de miedo que vimos?-

Corey:eeee o.o todavia estoy un poco asustado,por eso prefiero los trailers-dijo el azul muriendose de miedo

Lenny: Chicos les importaría?!

Corey:oh claro ya nos vamos, estamos a unos pasos de irnos y devolvernos a la fria y oscura ciudad-dijo Corey mientras veía a Lenny a punto de explotar asi que como dicen los franceses y las chicas francesas...Au Revoir!

Carrie: Lens, creo que ya es muy de noche y pues como dice Riffin, Au Revoir! ^^.

Lenny: Carrie espera!- grito Lenny y Carrie volteo- yo se que el momento paso y se fue el ambiente y todo lo demas pero nesecito preguntartelo

Carrie:eh?...

Lenny:q-que...y-yo...te quiero!..

...

Carrie:aww,Lenny yo también te quiero ^^

Lenny:d-de verdad? O\\\\\\\O

Carrie:obvio,eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener ^^

Lenny:o.o...no mira lo que trato de decir es que...!

miren!,encontré una dona !(entra a la sala con una dona llena de moho)

Lenny:COREY!(lo fulmina con la mirada)

Corey:que?

Lenny:vete!

Corey:oye tranquilo viejo!(se va algo molesto)..

Carrie:bueno...creo que yo ya me tengo que ir...adiós Lens(le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

...

Lenny:ah..*suspiro*(se levanta del sillon y habla)Corey puedo quedarme con ustedes esta noche no tengo ganas de caminar...(dice deprimido)

Corey:seguro amigo..(dice desde arriba)

* * *

**OK MATENMEN...ESTOY LISTA T-T**

**GOMEN NASAI POR NO PONERLOS DE PAREJA...**

**PEOR BUENO,COMO DICEN LOS FRANCESES **

**ARU REVOIR! :DDD *sale huyendo gay mente***


End file.
